In an effort to improve their appearance and to project an image of health and vigor, many people have chosen to darken or tan their skin by exposing it to sources of natural or artificial radiation, promoting the production of melanin pigment therein. In their pursuit of a deep and uniform tan, such persons spend a considerable amount of time, while frequently changing positions, under the sun at a beach, swimming pool, lake, or the like, or under radiation emitting lamps or similar devices indoors, at the expense of other more productive or enjoyable activities.
In the past, in order to achieve a deep and uniform tan in a short period of time, reflectors have been used in con]unction with sun lamps. Those reflectors, however, were constructed for use with sun lamps only, were heavy, bulky, and not transportable, and as a result they could not be used conveniently outdoors. Furthermore, those reflectors were typically not adjustable to effect a directional change to the radiation reflection path.
Tanning blankets made out of flexible material with sun reflecting properties have also been used in the past to improve the tanning process. Those blankets are typically placed on the ground for the individual to lie upon. One disadvantage of those blankets is that they are easily displaceable by the wind or the user, so they cannot be maintained in a substantially flat and extended position. Another disadvantage is that they cannot be used in any position, other than horizontal, unless special support poles or the like are used.
Although the aesthetic benefits of suntanning have been vigorously pursued by millions of people, it is well known that prolonged exposure to the sun leads to a multitude of health related problems including drying of the skin, headaches, fatigue, discomfort, severe burning of the skin, and, sadly but all too often, skin cancer. Furthermore, it is well known that the comfort of individuals sunbathing in outdoor places such as the beach, pools, and the like, is oftentimes compromised by unwelcome gusts of wind, blowing dust or sand, and the like, frequently disturbing reading, sleeping, eating or drinking, or other activity in which the sunbather is occupied. In the past, in order to reduce exposure to the sun and/or to reduce the discomfort caused by the wind and flying particulates, well known devices such as umbrellas, canopies and similar devices have been used to provide a screen or shield from the sun and wind. Those devices, however, have several disadvantages including relatively limited positioning capability, limited versatility, and bulkiness or limited portability. For example, an umbrella may not be adjusted to a multitude of positions required to protect an individual lying on the ground from the sun and may provide only limited protection from the wind. Furthermore, a canopy, a tent or the like is not readily adjustable to effect such protection when the position of the sun or the direction of the wind changes.
Another disadvantage of the prior art sun reflecting and sun screening devices is that none of those devices can be used to enhance the tanning process in one mode of operation and to provide screening of the sun and wind in another mode.
All the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art have been eliminated by the present invention by providing an apparatus which may be used, in one mode of operation, as a sun reflecting device to accelerate the tanning process and, in another mode of operation, as a screening device to provide a shield for the sun and/or the wind. Furthermore, the invention may be used as a lounging mat to lie upon for avoiding the potential discomfort or hazards which one might encounter by lying directly on the sand or ground, without being easily displaced. Because of its unique construction, the apparatus of this invention may be positioned accordingly as the position of the sun or the direction of the wind changes
These and various other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description and claims and by referring to the accompanying drawings.